Return of the Witch King
by Jekyllhydeclub
Summary: The Untold stories of Middle Earth. From the well known Witch King, to the misunderstood Orcs, cunning goblins, talanted dark elves, and friendly wargs, Middle Earth as you have never experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the pain, he lingered in Middle Earth, unable to stop watching the great spectacle that unfolded through no will of his own.

The battle raged on, and then to his horror, his dark master deteriorated, the Wind blowing him to the lands of beyond, where no lesser spirits could follow suit.

He was done with it all, the blade wielded by Eowyn putting an end to his will.

Only, drifting towards Mandos, he found his access barred by the glowing sword of Anor. And was turned back to Island of the Flaming Eye.

It was not the first time he found himself torn between existence and non being, between life and death. But this time was different, for the Island had a way of securing its prisoners.

The tall Orc, the Tree Ent, even the elf that must have committed crimes beyond reason, were all trying to avoid the Wrath of the Flaming eye, floating in the sky.

The dwarf who unwisely drew the attention of the eye, was seared to a bloody pulp, his agonizing screams reverberating through the air.

The Witch King of Angmar was not used to being held captive. To not being the strongest in most mixed company. Sauron, Elrond, Gandalf the White, might have been his betters, but not many others, as he well knew.

He gathered his power and was going to launch it at the flaming eye, when a dark cloud gathered over him, seemingly out of nowhere, and a somber voice issued forth from it.

"That would be a mistake. We are not ready for you to die just yet..." the voice announced and the Witch King, taken aback, had to wonder.

"Who is 'we' and why do you care? What have I got to lose now, at any rate?" he angrily demanded.

"Only..everything," the voice retorted with some evident amusement, answering the last question first.

"We are the powers that existed before the Valar, before the Eru, and his random songs. We were the ones who accosted the Outsider, the Dark Enemy of the World, the corruptor you may know as Morgoth.

I am known as Udun, the father of Balrog nation, the ruler of Fire and Shadow. Sauron may have perished, but his services were not reliable at any rate. You are the one we need to stop the travesties unleashed by the Outsider. We shall free you from this place, the Valar have erected to hold restless souls. In our name, you will gather an army.

To fight against the proud Men, the cunning dwarves, and other lesser races besides. We shall send our prophet to let our will be known to you and guide you when need be. Do you accept our wish, king of Men?"

The Witch King agreed and the dark cloud began burning, the fire expanding throughout the isle, until he found himself back in Middle Earth, in a massive camp of refugees, created during Sauron's wars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Smaug's return and Gollum's revenge

How had they believed they could kill a dragon with a mere arrow? He was fire! he was life! he was magic! he was power! he was Smaug! It simply wasn't that easy to kill a dragon. He merely knew when to retreat. He'd live far longer than any gods cursed dwarves, after all. And as for the cursed part, he'd make sure of that himself, personally! Playing dead could have hurt the pride of a lesser dragon, but Smaug knew one wasn't looked for if one were believed dead. As soon as his would-be killers were away, the golden dragon retreated under the most powerful volcano, located under Mount Doom, to allow the fire to cleanse him of the poison.

When the little creature clutching the most powerful ring Smaug ever felt tumbled into the fire, the dragon choose to rescue Gollum out of mere curiosity and boredom. He did, however, toss the ring away, feeling tainted and too easily controlled by its talon like magic that promised to take a hold on his powerful draconic mind then his power. Smaug was the only one to control Smaug. He could still hear the echo's of Gollum's screams ringing in his ears over that one. The little creature grieved the loss of the stupid ring as one would for a loved one. Oh well. Smaug had no sympathy. He studied the magic the ring had laid o the creature himself for something to do, as it was fascinating that a mere artifact could change one so, prolonging their life, giving them strength, it was truly a marvel. Not a light thing for a dragon to say as dragons marveled over little, being old enough to have seen it all several times over.

One day something changed. Something shifted that caused the dragon to long to rise from under his fiery shelter and take to the sky's. Something was happening far above, and he could feel it from way down under the ground and the shelter of the warm flames.

So taking the little creature onto his back they rose and rose and rose...And flew straight then right then right again, following the source of the power, or perhaps it felt more like a call of power. But it was more of an announcement of itself than a force taking away his choice, so the dragon chose to answer. Eventually they came upon a mid sized army amongst the trees. An army of dark creatures it seemed to be. Interesting. Smaug was slowly landing in the nearest clearing, idly pondering the possibility of having a few of the fatter orcs he'd spotted for his dinner when the little creature started and gave a small scream from his back.

"Precious!"

Smaug whipped his head around to frown at the little creature. "We've already been over this more times than I care to remember. IT is gone and you know it is gone," he said flatly.

"I feels the precious," he insisted. "It is perhaps a whisper of precious only though," he admitted reluctantly. "But when we are united, once again, Precious, they will all pay, all the wizards and the hobbitses shall pay!"

That bit bored Smaug, but whatever the creature was sensing, due to the power afforded to him from long years spent with Precious' was intriguing. They would have to investigate. So with that in mind, he slowly approached the army, ready to roast anyone who came at him with arrows.


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthiel fully appreciated that he was gathering quite a bizarre group

within the army. He already had Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, Trolls and

Lizard people in his special troupe but for some reason it struck him as

the final stroke of irony when the tiny Orc girl Ascara began watching

his hammer descending on an anvil with as much fascination as any of the

other children. His scarred faced twisted in a caricature of a smile, as

the girl approached closer to see his feeble attempts.

He was not close enough yet to the final glory of fashioning a lesser

Ring of Power but the kids could still learn a lot of the stages

involved in the process. The shrewdest among them would probably figure

out how to be useful to him, bringing him the tools, the metals or even

refilling his drinking goblet. Not that he would turn the others away

either. All the children gathered here because they did not belong

anywhere else, anymore than he did and despite their various races, they

never fought each other.

Missing the direction of the blow because of his thoughts, Amalthiel

cursed and adjusted the hammer. The word required lots of precision.

Even trying to imitate the styles of the known masters did not do him

any good when some of their spells were forgotten. Davar the Dwarf knew

how to create cohesion of the runes, making them work together towards

the same goal and the scrolls stolen from the Dwarves of Moriya never

even mentioned his name, let alone any lore associated with his work.

Similarly, Paetra of the Stone Citadel, knew how to fortify the metal,

making it resilient against most powerful swords. Amalthiel attempted to

steal that secret himself and his face paid the price for what his

brethren the Elves considered sacrilegious. The one who got to wound him

ended up donating his skull for Amalthiel's drinking pleasure, but the

secrets of Paetra still remained hidden.

And then there was the spell of invisibility itself, understandable in principle but too complex to fully engrave on the ring in imitation of the One Ring. Some said the particular configuration dated back all the way to Feanor but Amalthiel sensed that most feats of craftsmanship were attributed to the ancient Elf by default, when the true maker's name was lost to the Ages.

Considering if he should forge a connection to one of the other planes

of existence and what the outcome of it shall be, Amalthiel continued

his work, pretending that the children of the races did not exist even

as they kept coming closer out of sheer curiosity.

That, he believed, separated a future craftsman from the idiot pretending to be one. The

faces all belonged to different races but that expression of

unquenchable curiosity always shone in their eyes in the exact same way.

Well, he may have failed again at delivering a lesser ring, but the Witch King should still be pleased with his attempts at educating the children. That would make them far more useful in the future than the brutish Green Orcs.

Adding another Runic inscription to the ring he tentatively call Vilya, Sindarin Elvish translation of the word "Will," Amalthiel finally registered than the children were all yelling.

"What is this commotion," the dark elf growled, beginning to question his earlier conclusions about the usefulness of children.

"Master Smith, there is a dragon in the camp, a real life dragon," the dwarf boy Pushar exclaimed with marked enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

LOTR Chapter 4  
Gollum sprang from the golden dragon's back as soon as Smaug had landed. "Must check for Precious," the little creature hissed and scurried off. "I feels Precious this way," he called over his shoulder at the dragon in way of clarification. Then to himself under his breath, "We're coming, Precioussss! Soon we will be together again. Rescue Precious!" 

He wove through the motley company of orcs, trolls, dwarves, and even a few elves. With a snicker Gollum wondered if Smaug would eat all the dwarvies up right now. He nearly tripped over a warg in his haste as he drew yet closer to what he could feel was like Precious. It called almost like Precious, but only almost which made him a annoying mix of grumpy and uneasy. He hated hated hated not knowing what to expect when it came to his Precious. At last he felt he was as close as he was going to get to the source. Stopping short, Gollum looked up at the badly scarred old elf. "Where is it," he demanded. "Give us Precious...Please," he added in a wheedling tone at the last minute. Perhaps it would make the elf feel more kindly to poor old Smeagal and he would hand over Precious all the faster. "We just wants to look," he coaxed. 

"Doesn't everybody," the elf added distractedly, considering if he should apply the spear rune discovered by Glorfindel himself, to endow his ring with durability. 

The strange voice though, on the verge of being familiar drew his attention, forcing Amalthiel to look down at the bizarre creature in front of him. He has lived a long life, long enough to realize how versatile the races at Arda could be, but never saw the likes of this one. 

"Incidentally, what manner of creature are you," the elf smith wondered conversationally. "Sauron's wars created strange fellowships. There are orcs here, the dark elves, some trolls, goblins. Whatever you are, you will feel right at home I think. But I do believe you are no dragon. 

I heard something about a dragon joining us, is it true? In the long ago, giant spiders and Balrog were all the rage, but now it is difficult to find one. A dragon somehow seems even less likely, don't you think," Amalthiel muttered, going back to his work on the Runic inscriptions, somewhat flattered that an adult new comer was just as eager to see his work as the countless children. 

"There is a legend of the fire drake nesting somewhere nearby at the camp, but I never saw it, and the goblin officers consider to be a tale made up by some of these children," Amalthiel explained, pointing at his ever present observers. 

"A pity if all the dragons died out as the rumors say. Whatever their origins, they certainly contributed, with their very presence, to some impressive magical workings, like this one, of mine. I am trying to craft a less ring, you see. I intend to call it Vilya, as that was part of the folklore my nation valued so much in the past..." the elf reminisced, his long years of isolation making him interested in connecting to random strangers. 

Lesser ring, but could it still be Precious? Precious returned to him? Dare Gollum hope? The energy coming from the thing called. Not as strongly and perhaps it lacked something, but Gollum's mind did not want to admit this, so great was his need. Ignoring most of the elf's comments he focused on the one that may serve him. 

"It's my dragon. He's a big golden dragon, best in the world...in all the worlds, now gives us Precious!" Impatient to the point of being near rabid, Gollum lunged for the elf's hands with a sound half snarl, half shriek as he reached for the ring. "Lets us see!" 

"Your Dragon? That is...remarkable," Amalthiel slowly admitted. He was not trying to be disrespectful but saw his share of dignitaries walking the Middle Earth and did not expect a small twisted creature to own a dragon. 

Frowning with concentration, he was finally able to recall the name of one of the Istari, small in stature, who was said to understand animals. He had to wonder if this small thing was the one he heard about, Radagast. 

But before he could ask, the creature reached for the ring and his gaze turned speculative. All niceties aside, this was a great moment. 

"You can see, but be careful, this ring has not been fully formed. The spell of invisibility cast upon it is incomplete. Do you have experience with Rings of Power then? If you are not seen as worthy of wearing it, you could be stuck between our world and that of spirit, similar to the Nazgul, only without their powers. But if you are as eager to try it as I was to make it, well here you go," Amalthiel encouraged with an almost hungry smile. 

He never could convince himself to offer the ring to any of the children, even the stubborn goblin girl Dirha who was completely unaware of any manners. 

He could never find volunteers even among the dumbest of Orcs who shied away from the very idea. And now, now his moment may have finally come. 

A creature he didn't know, that nobody would miss, wanted to try it out. He had to wonder if that was how Celbrimbor the Skillful felt after completing the ring Nenya.

Shocked that he did not have to fight for his Precious, that the elf was just going to wisely hand it over after all, Gollum nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, very well. Whatever elf says," he assured, words practically tumbling over one another.

When the ring was in his hands, he stood still for a moment, eyes squeezed shut and face scrunched as he allowed the energy to pore over him. Then his head snapped up and he was off like a streak.

For his part, Smaug remained still, watching and waiting as it seemed Gollum had already taken it upon himself to be the welcoming committee of their arrival. He was welcoming himself quite nicely.

He was mildly surprised when the small hunched form of Gollum came streaking back in his direction, eyes glittering madly and something shiny clutched in his claws.

"Mine," he shrieked seemingly to the dragon, the sky perhaps, and most definitely the world at large. "We found Precious!"

Though if Gollum were completely honest, he would've added the word, almost.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ascara, the Orc girl wondered if Grandma Tog has always been this old. The Orc healer has been kind to all the children but always seemed just as bent as she was now, leaning over a fevered Orc kid with bruises over his face.

He was much larger than Ascara herself and she had suspected he got his bruises in a fight. Most Orc boys fought viciously, and said nasty things to her, so she did not like any of them at all. The dwarves had better manners, the goblins were smarter, but the Orcs, she could never find any friends among them.

"What is it child, can't you see I am tending to this boy," Grandma Tog softly admonished, unhappily breaking her concentration. "They call him the vessel of prophecy," the Orc healer explained and added some other words that must have had something to do with Udun, the Witch King himself and other matters her young mind refused to grasp. 

"But Grandma Tog," Ascara exclaimed, utterly ignoring her elder's words. "There is a dragon in the camp. A real dragon! Really big too, they say," she added, trying to impress the old lady to the best of her ability

.  
"You don't say. First a simple Orc child is possessed by some highe powers to deliver prophecy. Then a dragon appears? What's next? The Great Ring to Rule them All," Grandma Tog wondered almost sarcastically, not truly expecting any validation.  
"

Well, Granmda Tog, as a matter of fact, there is some ring outside, and this strange little creature, even smaller than me, holding it," the Orc girl announced, proud to have witnessed such a momentous event.

"Ah, well, we can't have unauthorized Rings in the camp. I better send somebody for the mighty Witch King to decide what to do in his wisdom," The Orc Healer sadly reasoned, unwilling to keep interrupting her healing spell, and yet unable to do anything about it.

"You, goblin captain down yonder, what's your name, Grimak? Weren't you waiting for a progress report on the Orc boy? Well tell our leader he is doing just fine, and that there is some Ring in the camp, as well as a dragon, he might like to know," Grandma Tog commanded and the goblin rushed to do her bidding.

Ascara ran after him, out of curiosity, and was fortunate enough to observe the great leader of the Nazgul approaching, perhaps, the last of dragons.

"Ah, I see you, Golden Smaug, and welcome you into my humble abode. What brings you here?" Ascara heard the Witch King intone, and then his words were cut off by a magic shield.

Smaug nearly hid his surprise at sight of the witch king. Such power emanating from one being, almost impressive, the dragon silently observed. He had never met the leader of the Nazgul, but as was proper the man knew his name. The golden dragon's mind had roamed while in his slumber, however and he had dreamed many things, a distant awareness of this being and his brethren a vague part of that.

One that had nothing to do with him, however, and one that never troubled his vast mind. There was no treasure, no gold to be had from the witch king, after all.

"I came with my miniscule companion to see what all the magic was about...and the army. It is a curiosity."

He tapped a foreclaw idly on the ground in speculation as he spoke. The golden dragon sat on his haunches, nearly like a cat, though no cat had such magnificently gleaming scales. Smaug's tail was curled around his hind feet, also much in the way of a cat as his gaze impassively regarded The Nazgul.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The Witch King of Angmar slowly nodded his understanding. If he hasn't been aware of how great a dragon's senses could be, he would have suspected an intervention on the behalf of the Udun. 

"You could not have arrived at a more auspicious moment, dear Smaug. My Olok Hai Orcs stumbled upon some surprising relics from a well known location to the East. They didn't know of course what they were, but my goblin mage Barokh, recognized them at once. 

As it turns out, they are from the incredibly ancient fortress of Angband. The one that belonged to the Dark Lord himself. It was presumed to be destroyed at the hands of the mightiest elves, only as was often the case, they overestimated their powers once again," a familiar bitter note crept into the Witch King's voice. 

He may have been among the mightiest of the king of men, but the elves rose above themselves, and in their pride challenged the unified might of Numenor itself. The wretches paid the price, and would pay more, he tried to reassure himself so that he would not be distracted from what mattered the most. 

"The elves, naturally, failed. The fortress survived and it seems to hold a few surprises. Some of them evidently interested the great Dark Flame himself, the Udun, who brought me back from the unliving, to launch an attack on the fortress. 

The reason I am being so candid is that the fortress might be of interest to you as well. I am not just talking of gold which its inhabitants seem to be generously utilizing in magic workings. I am also talking about...your brethren, dear Smaug. 

You might be the largest and the mightiest, but are not in fact the last. My goblins and brethren have confirmed chained dragons inside of Angband. I am guessing by Udun's interest that some Balrog might be enslaved as well, but their traces have not been found directly. Do you feel inclined to join me on this mission and share the spoils? I have no interest in gold myself...but to be fair, I suppose I should offer a warning. 

Even the children of Shelob mostly avoid Angband because they are, well, afraid of what lies within. Incidentally, one of the lesser spiders even approached a troll captain of mine, asking for an alliance of all things... So, have I picqued your curiosity of the future delights of massive devastation?" The Witch King jokingly inquired.

Smaug's head had snapped up at mention of more dragons. It wasn't that he was particularly lonely, but uniting with other dragons could make things difficult for any dwarves after making trouble. Dwarves that were already dead and didn't know it, the golden dragon thought stormily.

"What does The Udun gain from this," he asked instead of agreeing to assist, which of course he would. Being owed by other dragons was quite tantalizing indeed for its own reasons.

Gollum for his part did not care. He was busy silently investigating what he hoped to be his Precious. Standing intentionally in the great dragon's shadow, hoping to avoid notice as such, he turned the ring around and around in long slender fingers, peering at it intently and whispering to it under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Return of the Witch King  
Chapter 7  
"It is a very good question and I marveled at it myself. I believe the Udun's hold onto this world has been corrupted through the actions of Morgoth, the Dark Outsider.  
All creature of fire, smoke and shadows appear to have been made by the Udun. The ones that learned how to use fire to shape metals, possibly as well, including the dwarves.  
They used to carry his dark flame inside of their very essence, and used to do his bidding.  
It is my impression that before the Outsider and the Valar started playing their games at Arda, the Udun already existed and had his own games and armies.  
Then Morgoth did something, a twist to the nature of reality. A twist to life, and a twist to the dark flame. He had subverted Udun's power and made even the Balrog his slaves.  
I am still not fully sure about what the Udun needs. He made this Orc child into his mouth piece, and the boy lays fevered, unable to utter any useful prophecies.  
I think the Udun seeks to destroy the Outsider's last hold onto this world and destroying his fortress and the necromancers who made it into their nesting ground seems to be the required solution.  
In truth I was surprised that the Udun considered my own high Master too corrupted to be of service, but not myself. Perhaps it takes proximity to the Outsider's corrupt essence that I never was..graced with," the Witch King suddenly quipped, feeling mysteriously at ease with his dragonian companion.  
"As another point of interest that I cannot currently confirm, the Udun may have been the source of all dragons as well, he has sanctioned the release of your brethren in a previous prophecy.  
It is unfortunate his chosen orc collapsed before he could carry on the valuable work of guiding us. But my healers are working to fix him, and soon we may be able to uncover more." the Nazgul wistfully concluded, ready to march on into yet another campaign, to feel alive once more.  
"So we need this orc healed in order to gain more knowledge in order to proceed forth, "Smaug questioned. "Is there anything else to be done in the interim?"  
Gollum, for his part, still crooned to 'Precious, now seated on the ground, near Smaug's flank and out of the way of the dragon's occasional lashing tail. The former hobbit was practically curled around the ring in his grip, not unlike a dragon with its treasure. From time to time he'd tap or shake the ring, hissing "Precious! Wake up? Wake itself up, Precious! Things is happening, they are!"  
"Yes the Orc child needs to heal. If he cannot be healed, I trust another mouth piece would take his place. As for what else can be done, I am curious. I heard rumors that you have with you a Ring Bearer? You wouldn't happen to have an access to a surviving Ring of Power somehow? The Udun has not commanded it, but my ability to prepare our attack could increase tenfold if you generously share the Ring, dearest Smaug," The Witch King admitted, still remembering the awful pull.  
His mentor in magic and awareness that called him through his own ring, the Tengwar spell inciting the red flame inside of his own. 

Absently rubbing his own ring, the Witch King could vividly remember who well Sauron's gift delivered on its promise, magnifying his powers, teaching him new skills, opening his eyes to the secret lore. He could admit to missing it still, even though the eternal itch subsided over the time.

Smaug's cavernous mouth spread in a toothy smile that all but the likes of The Witch King himself, perhaps, would cringe and quiver and quail to behold. "Indeed I have one who could hold the ring better than most. And he even has a ring. Yes indeed you may have it."

And with a move as fast as lightning, faster perhaps, the golden dragon's left foreclaws were around the creature formerly known as Smeagol. With one deft movement he tore the ring from his grip and tossed it at the feet of the leader of Nazgul.

"Silence yourself," Smaug hissed. This was obviously directed to Gollum who writhed and twisted in his grip, shrieking for Precious, thin fingers clawing at the unyielding claws of the dragon.

"I can perhaps attempt to heal your Orc vessel but that ring...It is a bad ring. A ring to make a person forget themselves. A danger most can not comprehend for if you are not you, you do not drive your own will and nothing is worth that price."

Golden Smaug was reminded unpleasantly of the grip the Arkenstone had on him in a similar though not near as drastic a way.

"I allowed the thing to be destroyed. I chose not to save it."

His glare hardened on the witch king. "The others were destroyed by dragon fire. Why do you think that was? Do you truly think we would serve anyone much less your Former master?" He made a point to stress the word 'former.'


	8. Chapter 8

Return of the Witch King  
Chapter 8  
"A bad ring? Perhaps for a dragon. For ordinary mortals, it is a different matter," the Witch King objected. The beginning of his journey was never far from his mind, easier to remember compared to later days that began blending together with their similarity. 

He has been but a young warlock, on Durdalion, an outpost of Numenor, when a confrontation with the renegade Eldar elves destroyed his home, and made him fully experience his utter weakness. All of his best spells, battering uselessly against the elven magical shields. 

Oh, the ring has made a difference. After a few lessons from it, he could summon the beast of Durdalion, a prototype perhaps of the later fell beasts. The ring taught him how to summon it, to befriend it, to send it against the elves and to protect it against their best spells. So efficient, so simple, but only because it had the forbidden lore to grant him. 

For a dragon, an increase in power may have been insignificant, but he was allowed his vengeance on the elves, and never again had to fear them. To him, that was worth...everything.  
"But since you feel strongly about it, you don't have to bother yourself with the ring. Besides, I now see it lacking in potency anyway. It is as well, it probably taught me all it could. As for the Orc boy, it would be beneficial if he could recover enough to talk again. 

I would not object to several alternatives. If the content of his mental activity can be translated or projected onto the Palantir stone in my possession, we would know what to do next.  
No, I am not surprised my Master never attempted to summon you. Your magnificence is obvious, your reluctance to serve him, understandable. Could you have withstood the might of his own master? I do not think so. I cannot think of any relatively mortal creature who would, however high their order of existence may be. 

Do you think it i possible that Melkor was the one who gave you flesh? Then it would be all the more poetic if we strike against him now. Bards of Middle Earth might start singing our praises in their songs then," the Witch King idly considered. not at all deterred by the display of draconic wrath. 

Smaug intentionally only focused on part of what the Witch King of Angmar said, leaving the implications of the rest to ponder at his leisure. "The ring is just as bad for anyone, only it's damage to each is different, and dragons are far wiser than others so can understand what lesser folk ignore. We are so great we are not blinded by the prospect or promise of being made greater while indeed we are only diminished. Bring the Orc child to me and I will see if I can heal him at all. It is not my strongest ability but it serves me well enough," he said, extremely modestly put for a dragon. Just at the present moment his mind was elsewhere and he already knew how great he was. 

Dispersing the magical shield around them, the Witch King summoned the Orc captain Trom. "Bring the child Ralag here, place him carefully right next to the entrance," the Nazgul lord commanded. He could once again appreciate the magnitude of the Udun's gift which allowed him to become visible at will, while retaining his dark powers otherwise. 

As the enormous Trom ponderously walked towards Grandma Tog's tent where the Orc child was being treated, the Witch King thoughtfully regarded his companion. "Many of us are said to have sustained damage already. Those steeped in the ways of the Dark, those whose spirit is according to the propaganda of the other side, is but a pale reflection of our essence.  
And yet, if the proximity and exposure to the ring changed me and others in some fashion, I accept the change. If I am being mad inimical to this world, to my very essence, then at least I also got longevity, and arcane powers. The opportunity to rule and conquer, the exert my will on the world, and to have incredible spells done. 

I have lived through the ages, I have led armies to battle, I have opposed great powers. For a dragon such things may be guaranteed, but for us mortals, even of the Numenorian stock, this is the kind of promise that may just be almost worth one's soul," The Nazgul excitedly explained. 

"Perhaps but you were not making the choices or truly giving the commands. It was your leader. He controlled all of you. Was all that you speak of worth your will not being your own," Smaug asked. For of all the wrong doings such trinkets could do to a being's soul, that was perhaps the worst for the dragon to contemplate. 

The Nazgul slowly nodded in acknowledgment. "It is true. I have often felt compelled at a later stage to follow orders that...did not always make the best of sense. Several times I could have resolved a simple matter that I was prevented to resolve. I was forced to be outsmarted by a mere hobbit, of all things, no offense intended, Maester Smeagol. 

It galled me at times, it pulled on me, the greatest of rings. I have devised some spells to make its pull less pressing, but only managed to forestall my submission and never to prevent it. It was all getting to be unnecessary humiliating. You are correct about that part. If that has been the sum total of my experience, I would not be the first to extol its virtue. 

But the days I am remembering fondly are from a different time. Before my dark overlord assumed his true dark shape. When he was still deceiving the elves, and treating with Numenorians in his capacity as the Giver of Gifts, Annatar. 

I wonder sometimes, if that form was so convincing, because it contained some of his better traits. For when a battle stripped him off the form, he has changed. Only then he decided to wage multiple wars, and the great Ring, that was the source of my power, my solace, my refuge, changed with Sauron, into an unbearable burden. 

My early days were filled with delights, with the study of lore, with my own will being gratified. With my knowledge expanding, my abilities growing to match it. Most importantly, those were the days when I felt completely in control. My self perception may have been inaccurate but I felt like I could overpower almost anybody, and that was the very feeling I have been craving before my acceptance of the ring and my debt to my master. 

What took place afterwards, what the alliance of the elves and humans took away from my Master, I am still not sure it was part of his original design. He was forced to change and thus had to redefine the terms of the servitude. And while you are correct that they were not pleasant, the earlier years, I am still grateful for. After all, they made me into what I am now," The Witch King of Angmar proudly concluded.

"In truth, your words do force me to do something which I have never even contemplated doing before," Smaug rumbled. "I have viewed this situation from the perspective of a mortal as you say, and in this I understand your lack of caution toward such a ring considering all the benefits it has bestowed unto you. Perhaps for lesser mortals this is worth it. Dragons would view such a thing differently. And yes I do believe it changed your master greatly. Where is he by the way," he asked carefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Return of the Witch King 

Chapter 9 

"Excellent, I knew a sophisticated being as yourself would understand. My Master, oh, it was terrible what happened to him. I so vividly remember that moment, when he finally lost the Ring for good. 

I didn't even have to see it destroyed with my own eyes. I could tell when it happened when his confident posture wavered and he retreated. When his graceful motions changed into sporadic and his aura decreased its dark intensity. He has been decimating armies up to that moment, of all forces combined, but then, the Uruk Hai were suddenly necessary to protect him.  
I was amazed then and horrified later when his body shuddered and collapsed onto itself. But that wasn't the worst of it either. The elves did something, or perhaps it was natural happenstance, but his spirit did not stay behind. 

It did not try to possess a body or an object of power. It was there, and then it started dispersing. Some borrow wights began feeding on it. It was outrageous. My master has truly fallen, and had no hope of recovering. Losing essence in the face of the feeding frenzy the likes of which I have never seen. 

All that remained was some murky hint of dark shroud, only visible through my magical senses, and eventually even it drifted away through the planes of existence. I don't think Sauron is coming back, unless it be through a direct interference of the Valar, or some power similar to it in magnitude. I have not liked my bondage to the Ring, but I must admit, I did not expect it to be destroyed so soon," the Witch King added, his hesitation turning into curiosity at the sight of Orc captain Trom aided by smaller Orcs as he was carrying the boy Ralak closer to them. 

The Witch King believed the enormous Orc could have carried the child prophet all by himself but likely chose to exert caution, so as to avoid hurting such a valuable commodity. There should be a promotion in it for him, the leader of the Wraiths privately decided. 

"Shall you take over where your former leader left off, then," Smaug asked, vaguely interested.  
"Indirectly perhaps. My Master was too consumed with improving the world, and wreaking his revenge against the arrogant elves. I have shared his goals, but as I have been elevated by the Ring, I became more satisided and less interested in wars. 

Although I am currently engaged in preparation for another, and it may sound like a contradiction of sorts, I am beginning a war for a different reason entirely. The Udun seems to wish for one thing currently, To remove the taint of the outsider from his creatures. 

I suppose that would in turn augment his powers, but that is a motif I understand. That is something I consider just and would be eager to represent. Sauron has lost himself even before he was formally destroyed, and he kept me a prisoner of his unholy desires 

I may function as his lieutenant but in truth, I think of myself as starting over. With a purer goal in mind. Expansion of magic, its detailed exploration. Even my own freedom sounds rather tempting, considering I could not have imagined it when my Dark Master was alive. 

So, yes, I will be in charge. But also no, I am not simply picking up where he left off, I am hopefully starting something new altogether," the Witch King happily shared his thoughts with the one creature who should understand the magnitude of his new desires. 

Smaug's gaze turned to the Orc bringing the child in, and his expression held slightly more interest as he scanned the situation. 

"What do you believe caused the damage? The pressure of being the vessel, perhaps," the dragon speculated, hoping that The Witch King knew more of how the child was being used precisely as it may factor into Smaug's attempt and how the dragon would orchestrate it. 

"There are several factors to consider here. First of all being an Orc is not necessary conducive to receiving prophecies. In practical terms, Orcs are made to fight, not to be wise. There was one experimental brand of Orcs my Master has been working on in his last days. 

They were supposed to be thinner than the rest, and the hold of the Outsider in their blood diminished, allowing their original Elven nature to take over and expand them. The Master never admitted to completing the project, and the boy does not look to belong fully to the new breed of Numo Hai. He is stuck in middle of two Orc species, and that, I suspect contributed to his difficulties. 

Secondly, he is a growing boy, and his mind might not be fully developed. 

Thirdly and most importantly, he reached too far, into the depth of the Angband fortress and saw there unspeakable horrors. Including some currently unnamed scaly monster using captive Balrog for his playthings. 

I think the child was very much traumatized, before I could break his trance with my magic. If you could, perhaps check his mind first for any strange spells. Secondly, if possible without extreme damage, his memory of the fortress can be erased, to save his resources. I don't truly need to know any more details at this point, it is too early for that. 

I hope the Udun knows what it is doing better than my Master had. I keep feeling that a goblin would be better suited for absorbing such sensitive information, but who am I to question the one who restored me back to life? Perhaps the Udun counted on your arrival and your ability to fix the child up?" the Nazgul hopefully suggested.

Smaug listened silently with no interruptions, mind playing over the options, sifting for the best one. "Yes I was about to say that those thinner smarter orcs he was after sound like goblins," Smaug said with a low rumbling chuckle, deciding to address the easier and most amusing point first. T

hen with a small sigh he focused on the boy, his memories and brain structure. The scaled monster, could it be a dragon, he wondered hopefully with some anticipation as he delved for the memory. He attempted to be gentle, not because he particularly cared, but because this Orc could still be useful, so no reason to accidentally break it.

It seemed to be a large lizard rather than a dragon. It walked on 2 legs like a human and served another androgynous looking creature that also looked human but certainly wasn't. "A demon...The scaled creature is like a large lizard walking on 2 legs upright and it serves a demon not of this world. A mad demon if we're after making matters worse," Smaug said, tone flat due to the fact he was concentrating.


	10. Chapter 10

Return of the Witch King  
Chapter 10 

"A...demon," the Witch King mused. He remembered learning of them from the old books, seeing one entrapped in an ancient palace with sigils even the One Ring could not make him understand.  
His studies on the matter may have been sporadic, yet sufficient to understand the severity of the problem. 

Demons were entities of a different order. Ordinary spells tended to entangle around them, without fully touching them. Something about the way they interacted with the material world. The Witch King thought he could dispose of a minion, or perhaps make sure abound demon does not escape. But a free demon, that was entirely a different matter 

"I must admit to not being told of a demon. Necromancers, yes. Monsters, certainly. Formidable enemies, I was quite ready for. I suppose it makes sense now. My return from the dead had to be warranted by something. I just could not anticipate that. The Ring probably would know how to handle a demon, but as we don't have it at present...Would you have any ideas about where to look for pertinent demon lore, mighty Smaug?" the Wraith casually wondered. 

Perhaps a dragon was better suited to understanding demons, he could accept that but did not wish to sound too hopeful this time. Growing dependent on another, even a well intended other could be taken as a sign of weakness after all. 

"The only thing I recall of demon kind was the thing that struck ,me the most," Smaug said. "The thing that made me glad they were not seen on this Earth for some long time before my birth. The thing that made me never curious to see what a demon was like to encounter. That thing is that demons can eat...by draining away, one's very soul. One can never exist or be reborn ever again in such a case," the dragon pronounced. 

Then because dragons did not become frightened and hide themselves away, he continued to carefully delve into the orc child's mind to see what else he had seen. "This one appears recently arrived to this Earth and unfamiliar still with many of the life forms here. If we can discover a way to kill or at least entrap it," Smaug said, knowing this was likely a futile hope unless archaic knowledge were to spring from another well of knowledge that was not his own. "If this is not to be the case, perhaps we should instead make ourselves amenable to it," he suggested, reluctantly. 

"The One Ring introduced me to several places of old. Replete with tomes of knowledge or powerful artifacts, but my impression is that most of them are now gone from Arda. Even had they been preserved, it seems fairly difficult to work around my soul being drained. 

I think the second option might be our best choice, but what would a demon want from us? I suppose it could make use of powerful minions but can it truly trust our good intentions? Even if it decided to use us, would it not need to place some binding spells on us, or our souls, to ensure our loyalty? Between the Udun and the demon, I could almost miss my Dark Master and his predictable machinations," the Witch King of Angmar admitted with some sarcasm. 

Smaug hated to admit he felt trapped. Especially after being run under a volcano because of the stupid dwarves whom he still planned to hunt down and kill as well as that accursed Arkenstone.  
"In truth I would prefer to bind or banish the threat, but I hate to admit not knowing how. As I said, dragons never expected such creatures to ever show up here. They never had in so long their recollections were nearly considered myth." 

And what if they had taken it more seriously? Could all near myths be taken seriously in the unlikely event they appeared to cause a problem? Perhaps they should've, Smaug silently decided. Futile though such an attempt may be. And even if said attempt was made, how could one simply manufacture information out of the air that was either lost or that they may never have had. 

"If we could get close enough to the thing to spy on it, perhaps we could gain enough information on its weaknesses," he said thoughtfully, his mind working over the problem. "Our combined power is substantial to say the least. We could perhaps invent our own banishment or binding that would work if we learned enough of not only the weaknesses of this demon but even what it is made from if possible. For example the scales of a dragon can withstand fire where the soft skin of a human or elf or even hobbit, goblin or orc can not. So going after you lot with fire would be far more advantageous than it would be to do so when it comes to a dragon. If we can discover what materials this thing responds to, we would have more useful methods of attack to work destructive spells around." 

The Witch King thoughtfully nodded. He never liked the unknown, that was it. He hated unknown spells when the elves used it. He disliked the Unfaithful in Numenor who practiced a strange new religion, because he did not understand it. Even his own death was somewhat mysterious, the enemy he'd anticipated the least managed to strike him down due to the surprise factor. The demonic presence, admittedly, had a similar effect on his senses. 

But Smaug's reassurance helped a great deal. Forced to think in the right direction once again, the Nazgul slowly considered. "Yes, you are correct, mightiest of dragons. We shall go forth, not as weaklings, but as powers on Middle Earth. I have spells to make the winds tell me their secrets. 

To spy through the eyes of and direct the will of Mordai flies. My alliance with the children of Shelob might even give me some advantage in uncovering information of relicts underneath. And there should be even more spells. Spells that due to my long life span I can barely remember.  
I bet the One Ring taught me more secrets tan I even remember. I did not need to use any demonic lore so it is out of my mind. Now that I think about it though, I shall cast a memory spell over myself that will filter my memories based on relevance and unearth everything demonically related or even indirectly connected to the subject. The demon may think it understands us and controls us, but we might have some surprise in store for it yet," the Witch King vehemently declared, unhappy with his earlier reticence.

"Yes, spying with agents from afar, where your power can not be felt, is the only wise way," Smaug said, relieved to see the witch king understood what was and was not needed in this most foreign and delicate of situations. As the other had spoken, the dragon recalled another near forgotten fact of demon kind.

"I have just recalled another tidbit, though attempting to apply it to our situation without much more information which we must discover, could be our undoing so I strongly advise against it. It seems demons can be bound. When bound, they can be forced to serve the one or ones who have bound it. Binding it involves trapping it in some object. I recall wands being mentioned. The wizards of old, those of a darker nature, dabbled in such, and I believe this is why demons fled our Earth eventually."

The dragon brightened a little, at least internally, pleased to have recalled a little more that could be used. If they could find the right books, they at least had a more firm idea of what they were seeking.


	11. Chapter 11

Return of the Witch King 

Chapter 11 

"Wands? Indeed? How fascinating. I have been able to bind some lesser wights of minor wizards to various objects, but never wands. Of course the wands I have been using were more fragile, and I never thought of fortifying them appropriately to carry such power. I wonder what could make them so strong as to hold a demon? 

Well, my Master Smith, the dark elf Amalthiel knows a great deal about precious metals and their use in magic. He could probably point us to the right materials and the process required to construct such a wand. 

Then, there is my mage expert, the clever little goblin Barokh. I have generously allowed him to collect a large library of magical scrolls and it has proved instrumental on more than one occasion. He might be the one to find references about demons, or at least the names of the wizards who were able to achieve such a feat. That was a very useful tidbit for you to remember, dear Smaug. A little more information like this, and we might find ourselves controlling the demon after all," the Witch King happily considered, his earlier uncertainty replaced with confidence. 

"Well I am aware of nothing else, unfortunately for all of us," Smaug said dryly. "What of the Udun? Are you able to speak to it? If you believe it returned you because of this demon, one should think it would make information pertinent to the situation available to you.  
Currently I only saw in the orc child's mind this humanoid demon creature in the company of a band of lizard looking creatures that are near human sized. As I mentioned earlier they walk upright on two legs but the child perhaps wisely, did not stick around to note if they had any particular threatening powers. I got the sense that something about them was changed or enhanced by magic, but if this is an ability of the demon or if something else befell them, I have no way to know." 

The Witch King frowned his displeasure at the commotion outside. The Uruk Hai were always too expressive for his liking of their battle fury when practicing the fighting techniques, but now the unholy howls of the wargs seemed to have blended with the screams like the most disruptive of disharmonies. 

Enhancing his silencing spell around them, and directly it as much outward as he previously did inward, the Witch King continued the conversation. 

"A changed lizard, how fascinating. I seem to recall reading a theory of how the fell beats came to be, but I cannot remember the technical details, since my main purpose was to quickly craft an army at the time. Nonetheless, I should be able to find a tome on how to reverse the spells that added them, or at the very least, return them to their origin point without comprehending the nature of the enhancement. 

Such spells cannot be easily countered, could be unexpected by the performer of the magic, and thus quite destabilizing over short term, hopefully. I could work with that part.  
I am less certain about the will of the Udun. I am mainly guessing that for it to retrieve me, back from the dead, it needed higher stakes, like a demon to justify such a strong intervention. But perhaps we have been wrong all along about how such things are possible. The Udun did hint that the Valar were not the only power around, or at least not the only active powers around. 

I do wish I could contact my benefactor again, but despite the invisible realm being open to my magical powers, the Udun seems to hide, or perhaps dwell at a different plane of existence than the one I can access. 

I have hoped that the Orc's mind would eventually grow to allow me an easier communication with the Udun. But given how it can barely handle common visions, perhaps the Orc was never suited for that. If there is another race you can work with, and augment their minds, I have several to offer. 

I would not mention the trolls, but I do have the dark dwarves, the dark elves, some renegades maidens of the spear, a few witches of unspecified genesis, shape shifters, multiple tribes of Orcs, and a few kinds of goblin. If any of them would serve as a conduit to hearing the commands of the Udun, I shall be most pleased to offer them to your ministrations, and can possibly replace them by a similar kind, if their life span burns too quickly due to the enhancement.  
The other option may lie with my elf smith. Amalthiel has been working on some rings. None were of course as grand as the work of Celebrimbor, but his spells do touch in some from on the invisible realm. 

If we use one of my followers to communicate with the Udun, I could have Amalthiel design a special ring and make our tool into a ring bearer. If wearing it, makes the prospective vessel of communication capable of better understanding, I will expedite the crafting of the ring.  
So, do you think a further enhancement of the mind would work, a ring, a combination of both, or do you have more efficient dragonic lore to aid communication with the Udun," the Nazgul curiously wondered. 

Smaug found the idea of goblin mages fascinating in the way humans could find it fascinating that ants could carry so much weight. He spent a few seconds thinking of this before directing his attention to the rest of what the witch king had said. 

"A goblin with some magecraft or an elf would work if you wish to attempt communication with the Udun concerning the demon. However one must wonder why said Udun didn't make its wishes more clearly known in the beginning, so perhaps it wouldn't be helpful. If you attempt it, however, I could enchant a crystal helm to broadcast thoughts to and from the wearer if you could have such a device magically crafted," Smaug said consideringly. "Any other enchantment the elves wish to lay upon the thing to further this goal should not interfere."  
He directed his attention once more to the Orc child and directed general rest and healing magics at the creature almost absent-mindedly. 

"The wand should be thick and heavy. A demon could crack away at something thinner eventually, one would think," he added aloud, mind returning to the wand as the possibility of binding the demon, if said information could be found, was the most appealing to the dragon. A bound demon was far less likely to kill a none. Of course the bound demon could turn a wand into The One Wand, but sadly some evils were better contained if they could not be killed. 

"You are making good points, dearest Smaug. Perhaps communication with the Udun shall be our secondary priority. But first we shall proceed with construction of the wand itself and exploration of the relevant lore. One moment please, as I summon the goblin mages to give them their first assignment, unless you want to instruct them yourself? That should prove most entertaining for me and educational for them," the Nazgul openly admitted with some amusement.  
Emitting an inaudible sound that was crafted of softer goblin notes and would only be clear to the goblin mages, he let his goblin officers know their presence was required.

Smaug snorted in disdain at the idea of instructing anyone. "I think not," he said haughtily.

"I suggest speaking with your goblin mage to see if he has come across any scrolls referring to demons or demon binding and that you attempt this Udun communication with an elf and a goblin alike. I am leaning toward the elf being more successful but who knows," the dragon concluded expansively, mind already on the magical construction of the crystal helm he had in mind. "I shall need as much crystal as you can get and gold."

He hated to use gold and even more to relinquish any that even came into his line of sight, but this was a helm he could reclaim if he so desired. Unfortunately it was unlikely to be one he would ever wish to truly own if he could correctly craft it. Golden Smaug was not particularly drawn to communicating with other beings from foreign dimensions even if they did touch this world with their will and whatever passed for their good intentions.


	12. Chapter 12

Return of the Witch King  
Chapter 12

Goblin Parokh was the first mage to approach the tent. The Witch King did not even bother hiding his amusement at the cautious look on his green face. It was such care that, to his mind, one had to exhibit when approaching a dragon of Smaug's reputation.

Fiercely scratching his head with a four clawed hand, the goblin carefully pondered the question conveyed by the Nazgul.

"Oh yes, my Lord, and my Lord Dragon," the goblin officer opened his sharp mouth into a smile that was likely ingratiating for his kind. "We are indeed familiar with demon bindings. We have... borrowed some ideas from the Tree Ants who never objected in the past to sharing their tales down.

We have also claimed authority over the scrolls we conquered during our 100 year old war with the Orcs.

There are many different approaches. The Tree Ants had a rather simplistic if workable approach of capturing a demon inside of a tree bark, and isolating the tree from the forest with special spells.

The Orcs, well, their species was always so enchanted with the brutality of wars," the goblin qualified his explanation with a contemptuous movement of his head upward, that for goblins seemed to denote superiority.

"Their warlocks made a binding into an axe made out of strange metals...I have not seen such metals named in other scrolls so either they are rare, or the Orcs, being idiotic as usual, misnamed their metals. I wouldn't put it past them if that does not offend your Excellencies.

I am sure the elves ought to have some refined form of binding, but we goblins always believed in a good gold encrusted goblet. There is an ode dedicated to an ancient goblin god Goberanch.  
Nobody believes in him anymore, but there used to be ritual drinks and dances in his honor. The dance had some elements of magic to it, because it served as a precursor to a binding.

I am not entirely clear on the details, but after the dance was over, the high priest of Goberanch would place binding Runes over a well chosen goblet. Then the goblet would be stored in a specially sealed treasury. The scroll does not mention what seals were used, or the nature of the demons involved or if the demons ever escaped, if it pleases your Excellencies," Parokh politely bowed, signaling his readiness to answer more questions now that his explanation was concluded.

"The goblet binding sounds the safest, but obviously won't be workable if we have no idea of the way it was done," Smaug complained. "The tree folk, they are aware of how to bind the thing in a tree? It isn't particularly the best way to go about it, as wood can be more easily destroyed which would release the thing again, but if we could adapt their methods to the goblet," he mused.

The goblin officer was not fully sure if the great dragon was asking him or his liege lord, but learned over the course of his service to attend to every possibility and make as few mistakes as possible.

"The Tree Ants of the past were crafty. They have found a way to scarifice the essence of their older members, who were already close to dying, and use it to reinforce the treebark multiple times. From inside and outside alike. They would even ensure that no flies lended on the said tree, and no birds. I am not sure if they can still use the method, since they are less sociable in our days, and do not disclose their secrets," the goblin respectfully explained.  
Gaze returning to the goblin he asked, "Why did the god of which you spoke lose his worship?"  
For some odd reason, the dragon found this interesting in spite of the pressing situation of the demon.

While his previous answers were thorough and neutral in tone, the goblin found himself enjoying a question of his own culture the most. His neutral and somewhat dull tone suddenly changed, the memory of a bard's tale from childhood, making his words come to life.

"It was the time of the first great war, my Lord. Between the Orcs and the goblins. We were smarter of course, but they were more numerous. Our magic, well, we believed it to be superior, but I suspect it was closer to even. We thought we had a chance, because the god Goberanch was on our side.

Or so we were promised by his high priest, Tornak the Cursed. Folling the priests commands, we offered multiple sacrifices to Goberanch, of Easterling humans, and the outcasts of Arnor, of silver fur foxes and the flesh of the pink worm that lived under the mountain of the plain of Gorloth.

We brought our gold, and spilled the best of wine, alongside the required blood. And yet, the great god never came. Instead, we had to face some stranger Orc breeds we have never seen before.

The massive Olog Hai who were fierce enough to destroy Trolls and Tree Ants. The winged beasts who were either Orcs themselves or served as their allies.

All the goblin tribes, united under the dominion of Gargeroth the Great, were scattered then, and the goblins never regained their full power. We managed to win this war as well, but with a great effort, and without any assistance from Goberanch.

After that, it was agreed to strike his name out of the sacred pantheon. My fellow mages referred to him henceforth as Goberanch the Deceiver, when they referred to him at all, which was not as frequent. It is rumored that a lost tribe of goblins still worships the god somewhere under mountain, but I have not seen any evidence to the claim, my Lord Dragon," the goblin politely bowed, deciding that no token of respect would be wasted when talking to the legendary Smaug.

"Ah well then," Smaug rumbled. "Gods are rarely useful in war, I hear. They'd have to bother and you know..." He chuckled. "Well obviously you don't. It is a pity for perhaps a god would know how best to handle a demon."

Turning his fiery gaze back to the witch king the dragon sighed. "If we're attempting a binding with incomplete information that we add to with guess work, we could get ourselves killed. Bindings work well when one knows exactly but when one does not, one can...well death is the least of one's worries," he said grimly. So we must handle this another way."

"Excellent, what is another way then? Trying to deal with the demon, learn about its nature and only then strike," the Witch King of Angmar wondered, bemused.

Smaug hesitated, obviously trepidations about his next words. "Though I dislike the concept, perhaps you should send someone relatively intelligent who you can also do without if anything untoward befalls them to parlay with the demon. To see what it wants," he said.

Smaug hated asking anyone what they wanted when he was king of...well not the mountain anymore but of the air, earth, and sea when he was within any of them. It was difficult. But demons were a foreign dangerous species and most things, where they were concerned, did not always apply.

The Witch King peered at the goblin officer, not realizing how uncomfortable he made him. His kind was surely more suitable than dwarves, Orcs, Elves, Trolls and most of the mages in the camp. Then an even better idea occurred to him, as the Witch King thoughtfully turned towards the dragon once more, allowing Parokh to breathe with relief.

"Of all the races serving me now, there is probably no better than my own brethren. Hardest to vanquish or subjugate, most challenging to ferret out the contents of their mind. If you think it best to negotiate with the demon and keep our options intact, I shall send for my second in command, Achea.

I normally send her out as a hidden spy, to watch from a distance as my decoy representative holds the enemy's focus, but I am guessing the demon would see through all her spells and would be suspicious of an unauthorized presence in its domain. I think Achea's talents, and her personal loyalty to me over any other could be useful. Unless, my fellow Nazgul happen to be in greater danger when dealing with a demon than somebody else. What think you, dear Smaug," the Witch King of Angmar wondered, his lips curving into a semi satisfied smile.

Your reasoning is sound. In truth there is no way to know if it is good, however, until attempted. Your lot, no matter how strong, are still in possession of your souls, and if my vague recallection is correct, demons can feast on anyone's soul not a demon themselves. So indeed, did this demon wish to end even your second, it could be done," Smaug said gravely.

"We may as well get it over with and find out, though," he said with a heavy sigh, beginning to hate this entire thing more and more.


	13. Chapter 13

Return of the witch king chapter 13

The demon surrounded herself with the lizard men she had made so much greater with her power. It had been a necessity. This world frightened her and they had been kind. She believed she would enjoy escaping madness in her own world when someone turned her into a goddess. She was still as little mad, though, for she couldn't remember who had turned her into a goddess and well it hardly mattered for she hadn't at all enjoyed being a goddess. It had been so cold and lonely and boring. Then she had fallen and her stone had cracked and now she was free. Free though she had no idea what any of that meant. What stone had cracked? The one that held her and why had it held her and where had she fallen from? She could not remember and of course she wasn't exactly sane so basically...one could be a mad demon, be made a goddess, get out of that somehow while still remaining mad, and end up in another world entirely but still nothing changed. At least not for Newt.


End file.
